


Castiel, Angel of Coke

by otenma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caffeinated sugar beverages, Coke, Fluff, M/M, Re-balancing Dean's Perspective on Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otenma/pseuds/otenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Coke bottles with Dean's name on them. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, Angel of Coke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphan/gifts).



Castiel blips in to the motel bathroom, squinting through the steam from the shower. "Dean," he says.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean whips the shower curtain back enough to glare at the angel, hair in a shampoo mohawk. "We have  _talked_ about this." 

"This is more important than 'personal space,' Dean," Cas informs him, fingers hooked in air quotes. He reaches into his trench coat and withdraws a Coke bottle. "I found another one." 

Dean sighs. "Cas, I told you it's not a big deal, it's just some promotion crap or something." 

But the angel sticks his arm out straight, shoving the bottle into Dean's face. "These bottles bear your name for a reason, Dean. It's a  _sign_." 

"Sign of what, I should drink soda? I'm an empty bottle?" He presses his lips shut, feeling he's revealed something. "Why the hell is it empty anyway?"

Castiel's gaze skitters and he gives a sheepish shrug. "Humans seem to enjoy the taste. I became curious."

 Dean grins. "You a caffeine junkie now, Cas?" 

Castiel drops his arm and sets his jaw. "Angels are above the temptation of caffeinated sugar beverages, Dean." 

Dean snorts but Cas remains pissy. "Aw, c'mon." He reaches out a suds-covered hand. "Here, I'll take it, alright? I--appreciate it, c'mon."

The angel continues to squint but Dean out-stubborns him and Cas hands over the bottle. Dean takes it and closes the curtain. "It's not a sign."

But Cas has already left in a flutter of wings. 

After the shower, Sam asks Dean what he was talking to Cas about, like it's completely normal for Dean to have conversations with angels in the bathroom while naked. Dean just holds up the Coke bottle in explanation. 

"He really loves bringing you those." 

"I don't know why." 

Sam's eyebrows twitch. "You're joking, right?" 

"What, you think there's a reason?" 

Sam leans forward in his seat. Great, real-talk time. "Dean, think about it. He saved you. Your name is the most important word in his vocabulary." 

That stops Dean cold, in the middle of rearranging his bag. Silence hangs between the brothers and Sam realizes he overstepped and threw off Dean's worldview again.

Dean coughs. "Well. Then don't I feel special." 

But he tucks the Coke bottle into his bag all the same. Sam pretends not to notice, just like how he pretends not to know that Dean's bag is full of empty Coke bottles, all gifts from the angel who thinks they're important just because they've got the name of his human on them. 

Two weeks later, Dean goes outside by the Impala and prays for Castiel. 

The angel arrives behind him. "Dean."

Dean smiles and tosses Cas a Coke bottle--unopened. Castiel reads the name and his eyes widen, making Dean chuckle. "I uh, I couldn't find any with your real name on it, but I figured--"

Castiel runs his thumb along the name.  _Cas_. He looks up and pins Dean with his bluest stare yet. "This is better. Thank you, Dean." 

Dean gets flustered and embarrassed and tries to joke it off, but Cas just tilts his head and squints, and Dean settles and says "You're welcome."

Castiel opens the Coke--it fizzes and overflows, spattering his face and trench coat. Without thinking, Dean brushes a bit of fizz off of the angel's scruff and covers it with a grunt.

Cas offers him the bottle. Dean takes a swig and passes it back, leaning against the Impala's trunk. Cas joins him, shoulder-to-shoulder, and Dean doesn't make jokes this time, just smiles and takes another swallow of "caffeinated sugar beverage".

They finish the bottle like that, together, watching the stars turn. 

*******


End file.
